


Side Effects to a Secret

by Gravytrain101



Series: G.I. Joe Renegades Oneshots [1]
Category: G.I. Joe: Renegades
Genre: Alpha Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser, Alpha Roadblock (G.I. Joe), Alpha Scarlett O'Hara, Alpha/Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega, Omega Nicky "Tunnel Rat" Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: The majority of the army personnel are alphas, some are betas, but very few are omegas. The few omegas can choose to take pills to hide the fact that they're an omega from their teammates. That's what Tunnel Rat has decided to do, until he gets his new team. When he decides to stop, however, Flint wants to take him off because it would be too dangerous. The team won't allow that and they leave with their new omega with them.
Relationships: Nicky "Tunnel Rat" Lee and Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser, Nicky "Tunnel Rat" Lee and Roadblock (G.I. Joe), Nicky "Tunnel Rat" Lee and Scarlett O'Hara
Series: G.I. Joe Renegades Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888690
Kudos: 4





	Side Effects to a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first G.I. Joe fic after I rediscovered the show. Please read and enjoy!

Duke’s POV:   
“Now why can’t we take Tunnel Rat with us? Is he sick?” I asked as Scarlett, Roadblock, and I sat down with Flint. 

“No, he’s not. He would just become a burden with his condition,” Flint answered. 

“What kind of condition?” Roadblock asked. 

“I’m not going to sugarcoat it guys. Tunnel Rat isn’t a beta like you thought, he’s an omega.” Flint said. 

“Omega? No, there must be some kind of mistake.” Scarlett said as she crossed her arms. 

“There’s no mistake. He’s been taking pills ever since he’s joined the army to make it appear like he’s a beta.” Flint explained. 

“Why would this change now?” I asked. 

“He’s decided to stop taking the pills. Because of this, we have to pull him from your team. There can’t be a team with 3 alphas and 1 omega.” he said, “I have some paperwork for you to sign saying you understand why he was pulled from the team.” 

“Why can’t he stay with us? Do you think we can’t protect him?” Roadblock said as he glared at the man. 

“That’s part of the reason, yes,” Flint admitted, “He would be an inconvenience to your team.” 

“Listen Flint. Tunnel Rat will be staying with us, okay? We won’t be signing any paperwork that says otherwise and we won’t leave here without him.” I said as we stood, “We will protect him and care for him because we are a family. That’s what family does for one another, we don’t throw them out and replace them like they’re a broken toy. He’s staying with us.” 

“Fine,” Flint sighed, obviously seeing no way he could win this fight. 

“Good,” I said before we headed towards the door. 

“Is everything okay? Can we go now?” Tunnel Rat asked once he saw us exit the office. 

“We need to talk,” I said, ignoring his questions. 

\-----In a Hotel-----  
Scarlett’s POV:   
We drove back to our hotel in silence because none of us knew what to say. We didn’t even know how to start the conversation once we were in the room. I sat next to Duke on one bed while the other two sat across from us on the other. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” I gently asked him as I hoped he would take the bait and answer. 

“I needed to know if I could trust you guys,” he answered as he looked down at the floor. 

“And you stopped taking your pills once you knew you could trust us? Why?” I asked as I tried to shift a bit so I could see his face. 

“Because of my past units,” he sighed. 

“Nicky, please look at us,” Duke interrupted. 

“My past units,” he repeated as he lifted his head up to look at us as he spoke, “Once they found out I was an omega, they would use me.” 

“Use you how?” I asked as Roadblock put his arm around Tunnel Rat, trying to offer some comfort. 

“They would hide my pills so I couldn’t mask my omega smell anymore, they tried to get me to go into heat, didn’t think I was a useful part of the team anymore after they found out,” he explained, “That’s why I needed to know if I could trust you. Once I knew I could then I was going to tell you guys and stop taking my pills.” 

“Seems reasonable enough,” Duke shrugged. 

“I’m glad you told us,” Roadblock gently said. 

“What did Flint want?” Tunnel Rat asked as he played with the hem of his shirt. 

“He wanted us to sign some paperwork so you could be off the team. He thinks it would be dangerous for you to be on a team with 3 alphas.” Duke explained. 

“You guys didn’t sign them did you? I want to stay, please! I’ll go back on the pills if that means I can stay!” he cried as he clutched onto Roadblock. 

“Nicky,” I started as tears ran down his face, “We did not sign them and we do not want you to go back on your pills. We want you to be your true self and we will protect you.” 

“Promise?” he asked. 

“Yes, I promise,” I said. 

“We haven’t dealt with an omega in a while,” Roadblock started as he rubbed Tunnel Rat’s back, “What type of things do we need to know for you? What things can we do to calm you down? Comfort you? What do we do when you’re in heat? What about sleeping arrangements?” 

“You don’t have to answer everything at once, we’re just curious,” Duke said to reassure Tunnel Rat that all the answers weren’t needed at this point. 

“Okay,” he sighed, “I’ve been touchy and cuddly with my alphas in the past when I needed comfort. If I’m having a panic attack or really freaking out, then holding me would be the best way to help. I would sleep in the middle if I had more than one alpha. But I don’t know about my heats, I haven’t had one in a while.” 

“That’s okay,” I said, “This is a great start though.” 

“Do I need to know anything for you guys?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Tired?” Duke asked. 

“A little,” he sighed as he leaned into Roadblock more. 

“It must be your body adjusting back to it’s normal self.” I said as I stood, “Let’s get ready for bed then.” 

“Okay,” he said as he stood up too. 

“No,” Roadblock said as he picked up and held Tunnel Rat, “They can get everything ready, just relax.” 

“Mmm,” he sighed as he snuggled into Roadblock’s chest. 

Duke and I moved the two big beds together to make one huge one so we could all fit. We quickly changed before going to help Roadblock with Tunnel Rat. 

Roadblock set Tunnel Rat down so they could both change before they climbed into bed. We had Tunnel Rat get in the middle and we laid down around him. Roadblock was on his right while Duke and I were on his left. He snuggled right up to us and was out like a light by the time we shut the lamps off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think down below!


End file.
